


Puppy Duty

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, Getting a puppy, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 07:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Puppy Duty

Just before Kate was supposed to get home from work, Meg ran down the stairs with her phone in her hand. At 15, it was a great time for Meg to learn some responsibility - a pet would definitely help do that. Wasn’t a baby, but it was a living thing that she would need to help to take care of. That was the opening of your argument to your wife. “Look at this one, Y/N,” she said, curling up next to you on the couch and swiping past a bunch of pictures to get to the one she wanted. 

“Oh my god, stop,” you said, smiling at the little pitbull puppy. She looked so angry, but she was so small it was just cute rather than intimidating. “Look at her little gray furry fluff and her blue eyes and that tiny little nose. I love her. Does she have a name yet?”

“No!” Meg said excitedly. “But she’s so cute, right? Do you think we can convince Kate? I really, really want a dog.”

You did too. Kate was away a lot, which you understood and were fine with, but it could get lonely in the house, especially when Meg was out with friends. “Me too,” you said. “I think I can convince her.”

“Do whatever you have to do,” Meg said, giving you an over-exaggerated wink.

You slapped your step-daughter on the arm. “Megan!”

“What?” she laughed. “I’m just saying.”

Of course, Kate walked in at that moment. “Hey, baby,” you said, walking over and placing a kiss on your wife’s nose. “We’ve missed you.”

“What are you two up to?” She smiled. She wrapped your arms around you and kissed your forehead. “My wife and my niece are up to something. What is it?”

Meg took Kate by the hand and brought her to the couch. Your wife looked between you both wondering what the hell was going on. “We have something we need to ask you,” Meg said, a permanent smile plastered across her face. 

Kate turned to you, Meg’s smile mirrored on your own face. “We want to get a dog,” you said, grabbing her hands and lifting them to your face so you could kiss them. “Now, I know what you’re going to say.”

“Do you?” she asked.

You nodded your head. “Yes, my love. You’re going to say that a dog is a really big responsibility and you aren’t home a lot. I know, and that’s all true. But Meg has been doing so well in therapy for the past two years and even her therapist said that having an animal around the house might help her improve even more. Plus, she’s 15, so she could split puppy duty with me and learn a little bit of responsibility. It’s a win-win all around. She gets that. I get a cute doggy to spoil and fawn over, and when you are home, you can fawn over them too.”

“I don’t know…” she said, wincing at the idea. You could see it in her eyes though; she really did want to say yes.

Reaching over, you smiled at Meg and grabbed her phone. “And look at this furry baby.” You pouted and then took her face in your hands, craning it back toward Meg, who was also pouting. “Come on…” you crooned. “You wanna make your niece and your wifey happy don’t you?”

“I definitely wanna make you happy,” she said, leaning over and placing a small kiss on your lips. “Is this one up for grabs or is this just an example?”

Meg’s voice raised by nearly two octaves as she realized that Kate was actually entertaining the thought of a puppy. “This one is up for grabs. The couple down the street has a pitbull and they didn’t realize she was pregnant until a few months ago, and they can’t take care of all the puppies. They are giving them away for like $250 which is like crazy cheap and we could actually go see them today or tomorrow to look at the puppy. Can we, Kate? Can we please?” Meg clapped her hands in front of her face. 

Looking between the two of you, Kate finally relented. “We can go look. No guarantees,” she added quickly when Meg started to freak out. “And who says $250 is cheap?”

“For a pitbull?” Meg squealed. “They could be nearly $1000.”

With plans to go look at the puppies the next day, Meg hugged you both and ran upstairs, calling her friend to tell her the good news.

—-

The next day, Meg, Kate and yourself made your way down the block to talk to the couple selling the puppies. “Okay, you know the deal,” Kate said. “If we decide to get one, you pay for half. Y/N and I will pay the other half.” Eagerly, Meg took $125 dollars she’d been saving for something special out of her pocket.

As soon as the three entered the house, Kate knew she was doomed. “Oh look at all the tiny barky babies,” she squealed. Meg had leaned down and one in particular, a girl, practically hopped into her arms. You and Kate spoke briefly with the couple and watched as Meg played with the puppy. “Would we be able to take her today?”

“Of course,” the woman said. “We’d prefer it. Our little Tabitha’s pregnancy kind of took us off guard, so we can’t take care of them all. The sooner we can put them in good homes, the better.”

You looked at Kate and smiled, turning back towards Meg who looked like she would burst into tears if Kate really didn’t want this dog. “Can we get her?” Meg asked. “Please Kate? Please, please, please!”

She sighed. “Okayyyyyy,” she said. 

“Ahh!” Meg squealed and ran around in circles before taking the money out of her pocket and handing it to you. “My puppy!” The little dog began to lick Meg’s face incessantly.

After paying the couple the rest of the $250, the now four of you made your way home. “We are going to need to go grab some puppy supplies,” you laughed as Meg placed the little gray ball of fur on the floor. The puppy scampered around and Meg pretty much crawled behind her. “What’s her name?”

“Athena!” Meg screamed immediately. 

“Strong name,” Kate said. “I like it.”

“Athena, come here,” you said, patting the floor. But nothing.

“Athena!” Kate called. Still nothing.

“Come here, Athena,” Meg said softly, her fingers gently patting against the carpeted floor of the living room. Instantly, the dog approached her. “Yay! She loves me most!”


End file.
